Not So Original
by Emnalokati
Summary: For almost 1000 years, Nala has been searching for the thieves who took what was left of her family. By 2010, the trail leads to Mystic Falls, a small town in Virginia, known for its supernatural history. Unbeknownst to Nala, things get a whole lot more complicated when she meets the Mystic Falls gang and ends up in the middle of their war with another group of vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Not So Original

**(unofficial authors note): okay, the story borders on starting between the last episode of season 2 and the first episode of season 3. Klaus has already taken Stefan with him to track down more werewolves, but Damon hasn't begun searching for them yet. This first chapter is really an introduction/filler chapter to get the story moving. **

Chapter 1:

Mystic Falls, 2010

The woman sighed. She was frustrated with Humans and their idiotic actions. Not 3 minutes ago, one had been foolishly chasing after a bicycle, the rider daring the runner to try and jump on. In the process, the man had knocked into her, causing her to spill her fresh Caramel Latte. Normally, the woman, Nala, wouldn't allow something as petty as spilled coffee irritate her. However, she was exhausted and the man had gotten on her last nerve. Discretely, she shot her arm out and grabbed him as he went to continue after the bike. Covering his mouth and muffling his shouts of protest, she quickly pulled him into a nearby alley. With inhuman speed, she uncovered his mouth, and, before he could make a sound, she snapped his neck, effectively killing him. Nala couldn't resist the opportunity to feed. Without remorse, she sank her fangs into the man's neck and drained him completely. Grabbing the body, Nala zoomed out of the alley and navigated the streets almost invisibly. Reaching the forest, Nala dumped the body, leaving it to the other supernatural creatures that roamed the woods.

It had been a long time since Nala had killed an innocent out of cold blood. She was usually calm and collected, making sure to feed from the less than innocent Humans that infected her most recent recent home, Mystic Falls. Soaking in her bathtub, Nala reminisced of those simpler times, when she hadn't been involved in tracking down the grimoire of her mother, an ancient witch. She had made it her life goal to find the sarcophagus of her father, which had been stolen from his tomb by a group of rowdy vampires in the Tenth Century CE. Her mother's grimoire not only told her how to track down the vampires, but it also told her how she could reach her mother in the Afterlife. Unlike other spirits, Nala's mother had died too long ago to be reached by simpler means of magic. Only the spell written by her mother herself could let Nala contact her. Unfortunately, Nala's mother's grimoire had gone missing the same time her father's sarcophagus was stolen.

_Egypt, 1124 CE_

_Nalamerte was furious. She had been in the middle of enjoying the luxury of a nobleman's company when she __h__ad sensed it. Someone had breached the barriers of the tomb. Born in 3209 BCE, Nalamerte was an extremely old vampire, making her fast. However, no matter her speed, Nalamerte was not fast enough. She had reached the borders of Egypt in under an hour, despite having traveled from northern Russia. Continuing on to her old home, Nalamerte had discovered that the magic barrier, which had concealed her father's over 4,000 year old pyramid, was gone. Rushing through the desert, Nalamerte arrived at the base of the crumbling structure. It's yellowed limestone blocks were slowly disintegrating due to the harsh sandstorms of the desert. Hurriedly, she came upon the secret entrance into the pyramid. She gaped at the once hidden doorway in horror; the stone which had concealed the pathway was tossed to the ground, broken into pieces. The path had been protected by a barrier set up by Nalamerte's mother, who had put it under a spell which blocked any supernatural or Human creature from entering. If one managed to gain access, the spell allowed Nalamerte to be alerted if someone entered. Somehow, it was entered. Zooming down the dark entryway, she arrived in her father's underground tomb. Someone had disrupted the dust that had accumulated over the artifacts that's decorated the tomb. Eyes widening, Nalamerte gasped in terror. No. This wasn't real. Someone had taken her father's sarcophagus from the tomb. She fell to the ground, sobbing. After grieving for a short while, she noticed that other things were taken along with the coffin. This was not good. Scanning the room, Nalamerte realized that the hollowed block containing her mother's grimoire had also been removed from its spot in the wall. She was overcome with anger and hatred. Suddenly, Nalamerte froze. She sniffed the air. Blood. She could smell it. She walked back to the tomb's entrance, where the smell was the strongest. Faintly, Nalamerte could see a small streak of blood dashed across the stone blocks. She knew the smell. Werewolf. And Vampire. It was strangely combined. A murderous look flashed through her eyes. She would not stop until she found what was rightfully hers, and these thieves were dead._


	2. Chapter 2

Not So Original

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. So, this is my first (official) authors note! ((Woohoo)). I guess I'll get to explaining. Okay, so I forgot to put one in the last chapter, my mistake; I just fixed that. To get started, the story is going to follow the same general plot of the show when it comes to events in the plotline and meeting characters. The OC will be involved with MOST of the events, though, a few she will be straying away from and doing her own thing. I'm not going to give a huge description of Nala until a certain event comes, which should be in later chapters. I will tell you now that she is the OLDEST vampire in the world, she was born in Egypt (no duh), and she is a slightly serious, sarcastic character. Right now, I'm going to gradually introduce Nala to the main characters and such from Vampire Diaries. Once that is done, I should be able to move the story along quicker. Please, let me know if you want longer or shorter chapters. I'm willing to do either!  
><strong>

Around 5:00AM the next day, Nala was awake and immersed in her work, pouring over ancient scrolls and writings. Nothing, however, seemed to contain any hints of a spell to find her father. Heaving a large stack of paper on top of her desk, Nala decided to quit searching for the day. The last couple of weeks, Nala had gotten no sleep. She had been dedicating hours of her time to look through old grimoires, digging through the vast amount of trunks containing all of her things from Ancient Egypt, and travelling back and forth to Mystic Falls Library.

Leaving her grand study, Nala got to her stairs and stopped to admire her home once again. Her house was a spectacular building, with enormous crystal chandeliers hanging from the 20 foot ceilings, bright white Romanesque pillars lining the front door, and lavish wine-colored drapes outlining tall windows. She had more rooms than she could count, most of them filled with things from her travels. Some were guest rooms, all decorated with her personal collections of items from different time periods. A massive marble staircase lead up to a large balcony-type second floor, complete with mahogany banisters. Off the balcony was a wide hallway, with deep gold walls that had dozens of pieces of artwork from all eras. Busts of Egyptian gods were placed on either side of the large glass doors at the end of the hall, which led to a smaller outdoor balcony.

Nala trudged into her room. This room was her sanctuary. When she first moved into the large house, Nala had picked the room as her bedroom for its uniqueness. Instead of drywall and plaster walls, bricks lined the room from floor to ceiling. A skylight was installed, allowing it to be coated in light. From there Nala made the room feel like home. Her _true _home. Hiring a professional painter, she compelled him to stay night and day painting the bricks to look like the limestone blocks of the pyramids. Some of her trunks contained old vases and tablets, which she placed ornamentally around the room. After coming across an antique shop, she had found a high-backed oak chair. Nala decorated it with some of her family's prized silks and carved hieroglyphs along the side. On a long shelf, she placed small figurines of her gods and 2 tiny statues, one of her mother, and the other of her father as pharaoh. She creatively put tapestries over a secret doorway she discovered after knocking a few bricks loose. The secret door led to a room which contained all of her family's history dating back to the predynastic era of Egypt.

Feeling like taking a day off from all her work, Nala resolved to make the day fun, filled with shopping and taking tours of Mystic Falls and its surrounding. She would've done so the day she arrived but she had been too set in finding the next clue that she had gone straight to finding somewhere to live. Nala stripped off her baggy gray sweatshirt and black yoga pants in exchange for a comfy plush robe she bought on her travels through Europe. After taking a quick shower, Nala went to pick out an outfit from her expansive walk-in closet. Rows upon rows of designer clothes lined one side of the room. Set into the other wall was a huge shoe storage space containing expensive brands of heels, boots, flats and sandals. She didn't own any sneakers, believing that anything done in sneakers could be done better in heels. Choosing to go slightly casual, Nala picked her **Naheem Khan** Honeycomb Beaded Peplum Top, paired with a pair of SAINT LAUREN jeans and nude pumps. Taking her long, chocolate hair, she twisted it into a side braid that reached a little past her waist. Not wanting to look overdone, Nala did neutral make-up, outlining her unique golden eyes with black mascara and lightly coating her lips in a pale pink matte M.A.C. lipstick. After admiring her outfit, Nala went back down the stairs and locked the door. For once, Nala felt relieved to have a day where she wasn't loaded down by the pressure of her work, and she found that she was refreshed enough to take her car out for a spin. Feeling a bit devious, she opted to show off her purple Lamborghini Murciélago, something she compelled off of a rich man when she had been living in Barcelona.

Nala was surprisingly pleased with Mystic Falls. The quaint town was the perfect hideout for a Vampire. She had spent the whole day sight-seeing and shopping; the seats of her car were packed with bags filled with new clothes. Earlier, she even got her nails done. The pleasant day out had been relaxing. It was nearing dusk when Nala stumbled upon Mystic Grill. _What an original name_, Nala thought sarcastically. Hopping out of her car, she noticed the stares that were directed towards her. Obviously, many people weren't used seeing such things as her Lamborghini, a fact which was proven when a few men had stopped her from walking into the Grill because they had questions about the car. The Grill was a comfortable place, though it was filled with silence as Nala walked in. Even in her casual clothes, she still overdressed for the atmosphere of the grill. Nala didn't care, however. She enjoyed the attention. Smirking, Nala walked to the bar and ordered a whiskey. A few moments later, she felt the seat next to her sink in a bit. Turning slightly, she observed the person next to her. With black shaggy hair, a condescending smirk and dressed in a black leather jacket, the man next to her screamed bad-boy. Focusing her hearing on his heartbeat, she found that he didn't have one._ Vampire, eh? Maybe he knows information. _ He looked her up and down. "Hello there, doll. What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Rolling her eyes, Nala decided he already wasn't worth her time. "Enjoying her space. That was, of course, until you came and entered it. I'm not interested, now shove off." Turning back to the bar, Nala received her drink and downed it in a few gulps. "Ah, feisty aren't we." She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You're new in town, I haven't seen you around here before," he told her. "I am. Is there a problem with that?" He shrugged obnoxiously. "No, but anyone who comes in this town usually has an ulterior motive. No one just comes here to live." Smiling innocently, she played dumb. "Well, I'm here because I heard of the town's rich history. A friend of mine is a historian for small towns and he heard of Mystic Fall's rich background. I just volunteered to come check it out for him." Nala inwardly chuckled; the story was obviously fake, and she could tell the Vampire could see right through it. She wasn't concerned. As the oldest vampire in the history of the world, Nala knew the man next to her stood no match to her strength if he decided to attack her.

Damon POV:

Damon was frustrated. Klaus was causing too many problems. Stefan had offered himself up for sacrifice to Klaus, which he had told Elena. He came to the Grill to grab a drink, hoping it would make him forget for a bit. A ring of the bell on the Grill door stopped his train of thought. A dainty woman walked in, basking in the silence her presence created. Dressed in high fashion clothes, it was easy to tell that she wasn't from Mystic Falls. From his seat by the bar, Damon checked her out. She was very attractive, with lightly tanned skin, long silky hair plaited down to her waist, and unusually colored eyes. Dark eyelashes framed her golden orbs and her rosy lips were curved in a smile. Her small figure was dressed in clothes that accentuated her curves. She walked over to the bar and he heard her order a drink, oblivious to the bartender's glances at her cleavage. Suspicious, Damon strode over to the seat next to her, leaving his drink behind. He shot the bartender an icy glare, which stopped the man's advances, and sat down. Throwing on his signature smirk, he turned to the girl. "Hello there, doll. What's girl like you doing in a place like this?" The woman stiffened a bit before looking at him and rolling her eyes. "Enjoying her space. That was, of course, until you came and entered it. I'm not interested, now shove off." Unperturbed by her attitude, Damon pushed for a conversation. "Ah, feisty aren't we," She quirked an eyebrow at him. "You're new in town, I haven't seen you around here before," he continued. Almost as though she could tell he was suspicious of her, she plastered on a sweet smile and fed him a fake story. Damon wasn't fazed and a flash of annoyance ran through him. The woman in front of him was lazily smiling at him, aware that she lied to his face. _She doesn't know what I am,_ he thought with a laugh. Staring into her eyes, he began to compel her. "I know that you lied to me. Tell me the truth of why you are here." Shock was all he could feel as she began to giggle. Damon frowned. Why didn't his compulsion work? He grabbed her wrist and, feeling no pulse, groaned inwardly. _Another vampire._ The woman abruptly stopped laughing. Giving him a cold glare, she ripped her wrist away and stood up. "I don't appreciate you putting your hands on me, Mr…" "Salvatore," he said hotly. "Damon Salvatore." Recognition dawned in her eyes. "Damon Salvatore, of the Founding Families of Mystic Falls?" she asked. "The one and only", Damon replied smugly. Her act of interest vanished as quickly as it had come. Glaring at him once again, Damon watched with amusement as she attempted to berate him. "Well, Damon Salvatore, I hope that during my stay here, I don't run into you again. Oh, and some advice to you, overconfidence and a leather jacket don't make you irresistible, just a cocky ass." With that, the woman got up and stalked out of the Grill. He gave her a few moments to get away before following her out.

Looking down the street, Damon watched the woman. Using his vampire speed, Damon easily caught up with her. Dragging her behind the nearest building, he held her to the dull brick wall by her throat, squeezing slowly. "Tell me why you're here, now, or I will rip your heart out", he growled threateningly. Damon stared the woman down. She wasn't struggling. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying his death grip on her. _What is wrong with this girl?_ Suddenly, without warning, she grabbed his throat, despite his strong hold on her, and began to squeeze. Damon felt his throat begin to collapse and he started to choke. Meeting her stare, he only saw cold satisfaction. Releasing her, Damon clawed at her hands, trying to pry them off. "I told you, Damon Salvatore, I don't appreciate your hands on me. I hope you've learned your lesson. With a flick of her wrist the woman threw him into the opposite wall. The next thing Damon felt was hands gripping his head, and before everything went black he saw her wicked smile.

A few minutes later Damon sat up, gasping for air and massaged his neck. _We're in for it now_, he thought grimly.

**A/N: (second one woopwoop XD). So, Nala met Damon, lol. Damon was introduced first because he plays a key role in introducing Nala to the other characters. This scene with him is a little before Damon goes off secretly after Stefan. Leave a review! Any reviews (constructive criticism included) are helpful. I will be taking suggestions and such, considering this is my first fanfic… ever!**


End file.
